cooked_over_brimstonefandomcom-20200214-history
Halloween, 10/31/19
Sue, 8:00 PM A nice clear Halloween night. A skeleton pushes open the door of COB, shouting. “Rev up those fryers, fuckbois!” Kino immediately looks to the Skeleton, who is smoking weed despite having no lungs. Kino gets into a fighting stance. “You wanna go, bitch?” Spooky then cackles. “I’m flattered, but I just want food. All the other places make stuff that goes... right through me!” Plant, 8:16 PM Cynthia is sitting scetching Spooky dressed in a little witch/mad doctor outfit. Like labcoat with a witch hat and markings and a little blue flame lantern. Sue, 8:21 PM Kino lunges at Spooky, and Spooky just... falls apart, causing Kino to miss and smack his head against the table. Oof. Plant, 8:34 PM "Are you alright?" Cynthia asked peaking over her notebook. Sue, 8:37 PM Kino hisses and rubs his forehead. “What the fuck?” Plant, 8:45 PM "Is that a yes?" She asked as sweet as she can be. Plant, 8:45 PM Leon steps out from the kitchen. "Sir Kino please settle down or you'll hurt yourself." Sue, 9:42 PM Kino hisses. “Make me!” He growls, grabbing Spooky’s shin from the pile of bones. Plant, 10:12 PM "Sir Kino. Please don't." He says walking over with the broom of sweeping. Saren, 10:27 PM Mars was just staring at all of this with a raised eyebrow, followed by just turning back to eat his soup. Sue, 10:29 PM Kino then tries to break the bone with his teeth. Kishon walks in with a shirt that says: a functioning adult. He sort of stares at Kino for a moment or two before casually grabbing some ketchup and backing off. Plant, 10:56 PM Leon attempts to retrieve the bone. Plant, 10:57 PM Hand vs teeth Sue, 12:10 AM Kino growls and swipes at Leon with his claws. Plant, 12:20 AM Leon just grabs his hand. "I will have to inform Lord Vedash of you behavior." Sue, 12:21 AM Kino immediately stops and lets go of Spooky’s shin. “Ugh, fiiine.” Plant, 12:21 AM "Okay Go over there and allow him to reconstitute himself." He says pointing at the couch. Sue, 12:32 AM Kino goes to pout on the couch like an edgy lad. Spooky puts himself back together, his “hair” lighting back up. The skeleton looks at his injured bone. “Jeez.” Dingu, 12:41 AM Vedash walks in, dressed like Reinhardt from Overwatch. "CATCH PHRASE!" Taco/HeavyWater, 12:45 AM Lily's there in costume as well, though she seems to have gone the lazy route and just has a bedsheet over her head with two eye-holes cut out. Plant, 12:45 AM "I am sorry for his behavior sir." Leon says calmly before waving at Vedash. "Hello Lord Vedash." Leon doesn't know why they are dressed up. Cynthia is just giggling and sketching. Dingu, 12:50 AM "Hello Leon, and happy Halloween!" He smiled. "Has Kino been behaving?" Plant, 12:50 AM "To a degree. And Halloween?" Saren, 12:51 AM "Oh, it's spooky season.. Yeah that." Taco/HeavyWater, 12:51 AM Knowing Lily, she probably has a bag of candy somewhere under that bedsheet... or just, hidden somewhere in the restaurant. Reason being she's eating some right now but there's no pile of it in sight. Sue, 12:52 AM Spooky nods. “My own little season.” He replies with... not really much expression. He is a skeleboi after all. Kino immediately runs over to Vedash. “Dad!” Saren, 12:56 AM "Hah.. I get it, your name is spooky." Mars responded with a shrug. "... Well, I can't say I celebrate it but okay." Plant, 12:56 AM Cynthia is sketching still. Leon with a dragon silhouette behind him, Vedash with tendrils forming around him, mars with a key struck by lighting, Spooky being Spooky and Kino floating on Lava. Plant, 12:58 AM Leon just looks puzzled. "What is Halloween?" Plant, 12:59 AM Lily had a sketch to but it's just her working the bar. Sue, 12:59 AM “The one time of year us horsemen can go out without looking like freaks.” Laughs Spooky. Taco/HeavyWater, 1:01 AM "... any y'all want some candy?" Lily asked nobody in particular, just kind of glancing around to everyone in the restaurant. "A single piece. If you want more, go get it yourself." Dingu, 1:03 AM Vedash hugs Kino. "Greetings Kino! Staying out of trouble?" Sue, 1:03 AM “Mostly!” Kino immediately scrambles to the counter and climbs up on top of it, holding out a hand. He wants a piece. Sue, 1:04 AM Spooky looks to Kino, then Vedash. “... Why do you just have a demi demi god chilling around here?” Plant, 1:05 AM Cynthia goes over to the counter and hold her hands out one requesting candy and the other offering her sketch of Lily to Lily. "May i have one ma'am." Plant, 1:05 AM "I had assumed he was your son Lord Vedash." Leon said. Taco/HeavyWater, 1:06 AM Lily casually reaches out towards Kino and Cynthia-- hands still obscured by the bedsheet --and drops a single piece of candy into each of their hands. "Don't get diabetes and fuckin' die or whatever." Dingu, 1:07 AM "He is my son in a way!" Vedash kept his smile. "And if a demi demi god is the most surprising person you've seen here, then you haven't been here long, Spooky." Plant, 1:08 AM "Thank you ma'am." She says leaving the sketch and walks back over to the seat she was at. Sue, 1:08 AM Kino tosses the candy, wrapper and all, into his mouth. Spooky shrugs. “... We don’t get to go out much. We’re kinda seen as freaks, especially way back in the day.” Taco/HeavyWater, 1:09 AM Lily then lowers her hands, and proceeds to continue standing at the counter. ...she also slooowly drags the sketch off the counter and towards herself. Dingu, 1:10 AM "nowadays, you look somewhat normal." Meanwhile, somewhere else, Monty was dressed as Reaper from Overwatch, but the moment he takes off the mask, no one takes him seriously because he is so adorable. Plant, 1:11 AM Cynthia starts sketching Mars again to try and find something to make him fe better. Plant, 1:12 AM Meanwhile somewhere Joshua is dressed as Jack Morrison. Twitching with coffee. Saren, 1:12 AM Mars just remained tucked away at his spot in the restaurant, no big deal, he wasn't annoyed or anything; he was just minding his own business and eating. Sue, 1:13 AM Kino hops off the counter and scurries back to Vedash. “... Say, you got any food?” Asks Spooky, “all the other places go right through me.” And then he does finger guns. Plant, 1:14 AM A unsharpened pencil is thrown at spooky for the pun from Cynthia. Plant, 1:14 AM Leon just goes to grab his broom. He's also in a uniformish attire. Dingu, 1:15 AM "What would you like, Kino?" Vedash asked, then looked around the room. "Who else here is hungry?" Taco/HeavyWater, 1:16 AM "What's your face, I forget your name," Lily addresses Mars, glancing over to him. "Do you want some candy?" Sue, 1:16 AM Spooky shrugs. “... Spooky.” He replies. “But, uh, anything I can actually eat as a skeleton without organs?” Plant, 1:16 AM Cynthia raises her hand with a credit card for payment and Leon calmly raise his hand slightly. Saren, 1:17 AM Mars just stared at Lily in response, before shaking his head no. "No thanks, I'm not really a fan of sweets." Dingu, 1:19 AM Vedash snaps his fingers. "I have just the thing! No charge for anyone tonight, though there is another payment required. All of you must gather for a scary story tonight!" Plant, 1:20 AM "Oh Lord Vedash you had a message come for you while you were gone." Leon says holding a letter signed with a charcoal marking. Taco/HeavyWater, 1:24 AM "A'ight, more for me," Lily shrugged. "Need anything?" Sue, 1:25 AM Spooky shrugs. “Alright.” Kino’s eyes light up and he looks at the letter. “What’s that?” He asks, reaching to try to touch the marking. Dingu, 1:26 AM Vedash takes the letter with a tendril and begins reading as he cooks Plant, 1:32 AM The letter has a name beside the symbol and an adress. The name was Mammon. The letter goes as so. "Dear Vedash owner of Cooked Over Brimstone and Former Demonic lord. My name is Mammon and I would like to offer you a business proposal. My Casino is in need of a new restaurant to fill a vacant space and i would like to offer you to come and overlook the entirety of my facilities before your decision is made. Please consider and reply with your decision and a date that would work for you. Bring anyone you see fit I welcome all sorts of guest. Signed Mammon. " The paper seemed to made very thick oddly. Plant, 1:40 AM The name Mammon might bring up some familiarity but nothing specific. Dingu, 1:44 AM "Hmmm... interesting." Vedash pondered. "I guess I will fulfill this obligation! Looks like I was invited to cater at a casino, Kino!" He smiled as he finished up his dishes. "Bloody rare steak for Kino, regular steak for Cynthia, and spectral steak for Spooky!" He says, handing them all their meals. Plant, 1:48 AM "Thank you sir." She says very politely. "A Casino?" Leon asked. Puzzled is Leon in one word Taco/HeavyWater, 1:55 AM Not receiving a response, Lily just kind of went back to standing behind the counter and eating from her hidden bag of candy. Plant, 1:58 AM Cynthia is eating her steak.